Videl
|Race=Human |Gender = Female |Date of birth=Age 756 (Age 757 according to the Super Perfect Guide) |Date of death=Age 774 (revived) |Height=5'1" |Weight=103 lbs. |Address= Satan House 439 East District |Allegiance = Z Fighters (supporter) |FamConnect= Mr. Satan (father) Mother Gohan (husband) Pan (daughter) Goku (father-in-law) Chi-Chi (mother-in-law) Goten (brother-in-law) Goku Jr. (great-grandson) }}Videl (ビーデル, Bīderu) is a Human, daughter and only child of Mr.Satan, who is very protective of her, especially in respect to boys. Videl is an anagaram of devil. She grew up learning martial arts hoping to be as great as her father, although, unknown to herself she was already better and stronger than him. She is shown to be a tough, tomboyish, determined character, raised with fame all around her. In keeping with the name puns of Dragon Ball ''and ''Dragon Ball Z, her name is an anagram of 'Devil'; since her father's original name is Mr. Satan (Hercule in edited dub and in Viz's bigs censored manga, giving it the "A for all ages" label). She later becomes the wife of Gohan and mother of Pan. After blackmailing Gohan to enter the tournament and teach her the Levitate technique (using Ki energy to fly), she gradually starts to fall in love with him, for his kind and honest heart. They had married and had a child. Pan was the name. Pan carries Videl's nature of not giving up. Appearance Videl is a beautiful, fair-skinned (pale skin color in the anime series) young child and young woman of very slim figure build and below average height with a slender frame yet athletic physique. She has blue eyes, pale skin complexion and straight black hair with side bangs and short strands over her forehead. Over the course of the series, Videl has had five different hairstyles: she originally had low pigtails reaching past her shoulder, while learning to fly from Gohan. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, her hair is flat with cropped spiky style bangs and the sides reaching down to her style of a bob cut reaching her cheeks and has bangs to frame her face. In Dragon Ball Super, her hair reached down to her shoulders with bang front and red headband. In Dragon Ball GT, Videl's hair grows long, reaching her lower back and done in a braided ponytail with a few strands hanging over her forehead and ears. In her first appearances, Videl usually wears a long white shirt that went past her waist with tight black spandex compression shorts that reach her upper thighs, black gloves, green shoes, and gold hair clips for her pigtails. After she learned how to fly, she wears a white sleeveless loose shirt, a pink T-shirt, black spandex short shorts, black gloves, and yellow boots. In the beginning in both Gather for the Tournament episode and Broly - Second Coming, she retains this outfit only her black spandex short shorts are replaced with a black capris. After Videl was healed with a Senzu Bean—and for the majority of the Buu Saga—she wears white pants, a blue and orange "FIGHT" T-shirt with an orange long-sleeved shirt underneath (white in the original manga), orange shoes and retains her short hair. During Broly - Second Coming, she wears a bright maroon dress with a green cloth wrapping around the waist, with a large hat and grey stockings. In Fusion Reborn, she wears clothes similar to her Buu Saga outfit only with alternate colors. In Wrath of the Dragon, she wears a yellow long-sleeved shirt and a white mini skirt that reached her upper thighs. The final attire she ever wore as a teen, before the 28th World Tournament, was a blue dress with a pink vest, blue thigh-high stockings, and pink loafers. She also wore this during the dance party that Bulma hosted to celebrate Majin Buu's defeat. At the end of the series, she wears a red dress and a red mini skirt with her hair grown back. Between the end of Dragon Ball Z to Dragon Ball GT, Videl's hair grows back to its length, reaching her hips and is done up in a long braid. In Dragon Ball Super, Videl is first seen with her current chin-length hair and has had it ever since. She originally sported a pink sweater-dress that reached her upper thighs, with a red stripe around the chest area, along with black tights and bright pink shoes with darker pink soles. For Bulma's party throughout the God of Destruction Beerus Saga, she changed her style to a red dress with a devil face mark on the chest, black leggings, and white boots. There is one scene in an episode of Dragon Ball Super where Videl isn't wearing her leggings. This is most likely because of an animation error. For the Golden Frieza Saga, she sports a plain red dress with her normal current hairstyle, black tights and white high heel shoes. Her design changed drastically from a teenage tomboy style to a typical house-wife style, indicating how much Videl has mellowed out to becoming a more domestic character. In Dragon Ball GT, Videl wears an outfit similar to Android 18's first outfit; a light blue denim jacket and skirt with a yellow short sleeve undershirt, dark gray leggings with white folded sleeves at the edge, brown belt and her yellow boots from her second outfit. In the Shadow Dragon saga, her short sleeve undershirt from her main outfit is pink. Personality Videl is a tough, tomboyish character, raised with fame all around her. She's feisty and stubborn, much like Chi-Chi. Videl is quite perceptive as she had doubts about her father's claims of defeating Cell and correctly deduced that Gohan was both the mysterious "Golden Fighter" and Great Saiyaman, as well as ultimately coming to suspect that Gohan was the boy who fought Cell Games. She was also crafty enough to get Gohan to accidentally reveal he was Great Saiyaman, which she uses to blackmail him. She is also a competitive fighter as she blackmailed Gohan in order to get him to enter the tournament as she wanted to fight him after seeing his abilities and deduced he was the son of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament champion due to sharing the same surname, though she also demanded he teach her how to fly to ensure it would be a fair fight, which also shows she was not fooled by her father's claims that such techniques were simple tricks. After blackmailing Gohan to enter the tournament and teach her the flight technique (using ki energy to fly), she gradually starts to fall in love with him, for his kind and honest heart. Despite her and Chi-Chi's similar personalities, she did not get along with Gohan's mother at first, which was made worse by Chi-Chi's assumption that Videl and Gohan were dating, to both her and Gohan's embarrassment and denial, though after spending time with him she started to take a liking to him and his family. When Gohan suggests she cut her hair short, Videl blushes a bit, thinking Gohan prefers girls with short hair, but Gohan obliviously states that it's for practical reasons, since short hair would be better in a fight, she screams that her hair is her business and flies off, though she ultimately decides to follow his sound advice, much to Gohan's utter confusion. Due to being unaware of Goku's death, she mistakenly assumed that his father was estranged from his family until Gohan explained the fact that his father was dead and had returned to life for the tournament, which ironically was the result of her convincing Gohan to enter. Videl herself was understandably shocked by this and various other odd occurrences during the tournament, though she eventually became used to these things over the course of the Majin Buu conflict. She later becomes the wife of Gohan and mother of Pan. As Gohan's wife, she is very caring and motherly to everyone. She has a calmer tone to her voice and seldom displays her rough, fiery vibe anymore save for if provoked, as in the case of Barry Kahn. She also proves to have extreme faith in Gohan, such as when Kahn showed her pictures of Gohan being kissed by Cocoa Amaguri and pretended to console her, Videl lashed out at him, saying that Barry was pathetic, and stating that Gohan must've had a reason to do what he did. Later, after Gohan defeats the infected Barry Khan, Videl hugs Gohan and exclaims that she loved him. This also shows that she knows her husband's character well enough to know he would never cheat on her and it is implied that she was able to see right through Barry Kahn's consoling act (she likely realized the movie star was just "acting" concerned) which is likely another example of her intelligence (she is also likely not easily fooled give she has a father who well known as a gifted liar capable of deceiving a large number of Earth's population, presumably having learned to see through such deception). Videl enjoys Caesar salad and Okonomiyaki,2 a type of Japanese pancake. She is left-handed, as seen when she pitches a baseball, and writes with her left hand,6 however in Take Flight, Videl and in manga chapter 428, she holds chopsticks while eating rice with her right hand, so it seems she's ambidextrous. In the Xenoverse series, Videl and her future husband aid the Time Patrol by working as Instructors though unlike other Instructors they train Time Patrollers together as a team. In Xenoverse 2, it is implied that Videl and Gohan are in the early stages of their romantic relationship. However she is occasionally exasperated by Gohan's pure hearted obliviousness which frustrates her similar to how she reacted when he asked her to cut her hair short showing that her temper gets the better of her at times. This is shown when she attempts to ask Gohan to go to the movies (with the intention of it being just the two of them) but Gohan obliviously asks the Future Warrior to come along (unaware that Videl just wanted to spend quality time with Gohan), causing a frustrated Videl to get angry at him (like she had when she learned Gohan wanted her to cut her hair for practical reasons) causing her to uninvite him, saying she and the Future Warrior would go without him leaving Gohan once again dumbfounded wondering what he did to upset her. She also enlists the Future Warrior's in covertly help her learn more about what Gohan likes which she privately hopes to use to getting Gohan to notice her more though plays it off as part of their training showing that she tends to hide her true feelings out of embarrassment. In fact when the Future Warrior gives her Gift (Videl) which contains her swimsuit costume though finding the idea of fighting in a bikini embarrassing and suspecting they are up to something, she becomes intrigued by the possibility that Gohan might notice her if she wears it, though is a little hesitant due to her embarrassment at the thought of wearing it (especially in front of Gohan). However it is implied that she eventually came to better understand that Gohan did indeed care about her and that his obliviousness was simply due to his pure heart and not a sign of disinterest (Gohan himself was also a bit shy as well). This may explain her faith in her husband in Dragon Ball Super, knowing that him cheating on her was incredibly unlikely if not impossible due to his pure heart, as it would be incredible out of character for her husband given his devotion to his family. Additionally being the daughter of Mr. Satan, she has probably dealt with her share of male admirers in past like Barry Kahn who's interest in her was superficial due to her looks and status as Mr. Satan's daughter which he sought to increase his own fame by using the evidence of an affair and feigning concern in an attempt to woo her while in an emotionally vulnerable state, though Videl was not fooled and considered Barry pathetic (as Gohan unlike Barry loved Videl as a person and not because of status as her father's fame was the result of Gohan's defeat of Cell though he never sought to refute it preferring to defend the Earth from the shadows with the Z Fighters and as Great Saiyaman, thus by comparison she was correct as Barry wanted more fame and attention despite already being a famous A-list actor yet deep down was a cruel evil shallow person who was jealous of Gohan's marriage with Videl) showing she has become a good judge of character. Meeting The Great Saiyaman :Main article: Great Saiyaman Saga In her spare time, Videl helps the police and fights crime in Satan City. She becomes suspicious of Gohan after meeting him on his first day at Orange Star High School, and she even follows him for a brief time to learn more about him. Videl eventually discovers Gohan’s secret identity as the Great Saiyaman: in the manga, she very easily tricks Gohan into revealing his identity after stopping some thugs (she asks the Great Saiyaman how he left class, and he answered her, revealing that he was actually Gohan), in the anime, she discovers that Gohan is the Great Saiyaman after she and Gohan are involved in an attempt to return Chobi, a baby pteranodon, to its rightful parents. In both cases, she gets him to teach her how to fly using a blackmail-type of threat. In a matter of days, Videl learns how to fly, and starts to develop a liking for Gohan. She even cut her hair one day after he had suggested it (though she initially thought he just liked girls with short hair, he explained that long hair will only get in the way during a fight). There was an awkward moment when Chi-Chi asks Gohan whether he is going to marry Videl, which embarrasses him while Videl laughs. Despite the relentless teasing from friends (such as Krillin), Videl and Gohan develop a sweet kind of relationship. The World Tournament Videl becomes much stronger than she was before, and enters the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Videl goes up against Spopovich. She quickly gains the upper hand, even breaking Spopovich's neck, though he repairs it. Soon the tables turn against her as Spopovich keeps getting back up after her attacks. Videl becomes tired and Spopovich takes advantage by beating her around the ring with series of punches to the stomach and head. Despite the fact that Videl saw that she was losing the match, she refused to give up. For his enjoyment Spopovich steps on Videl's head. Videl got seriously hurt. He pushed down on it until Videl is brought to tears. Gohan rushes to her when Yamu tells Spopovich to end the match because he will be disqualified if he kills her. He kicks her out of the ring. Gohan carries her to the infirmary, where he returns later to heal her with a Senzu Bean. She thanks him for it, though Mr. Satan freaks out, suspicious of the boy, insisting she be checked up for poisoning because he is protective of her. The Evil Wizard, Babidi When she sees Gohan in mortal danger from a ki drain from Yamu and Spopovich she tries to save him from an opponent she has no chance of beating, and is stopped only by being physically restrained by Goku. She readily believes Gohan after he confesses he was both the mysterious Gold Fighter who appeared before Saiyaman and the golden-haired boy at the Cell Games seven years ago, and, having suspected that her father was not telling the truth, comes to the conclusion that he beat Super Perfect Cell. She initially wants to come and help with the fight, but realising that the enemy is beyond her league in all categories, decides to turn back, stating "You better come back, cause I'm not finished with you yet, Gohan." The Ancient Monster, Majin Buu Videl goes with the group to look for the Dragon Balls. She later takes refuge with the group on Kami's lookout where hearing about Gohan's supposed death at the hands of Majin Buu, she breaks down crying and confesses her love for him. While everyone presumes Gohan dead, she's the only one who is convinced that he still lives, somehow sensing that fact. A day later, when one day later, Super Buu attacks Kami's Lookout looking for the fighter Goku promised him, Piccolo manages to persuade him to not kill them by telling him that Videl is Mr. Satan's daughter, later explaining to Videl that Mr. Satan nearly succeeded in convincing Buu to change his ways. Ultimately, when Gotenks fails to stop Buu, she, along with everyone else at the lookout, is turned into chocolate and eaten. The Final Battle, Wife and Motherhood In an anime-exclusive filler only, she ends up in heaven and searches for Gohan, along with Dabura, Chi-Chi and Bulma, but they cannot find him. However, even though she is dead, Videl is convinced that Gohan is still alive. This commitment to Gohan convinces the once evil Dabura that he is in the presence of true love, a feeling he never knew before, which embarrasses Videl since Chi-Chi is present. She doesn't know that Gohan passes away when Kid Buu annihilates Earth. After both she and Gohan come back to life and they meet again, Videl is happy at seeing 'the big jerk' again. Later, she becomes Gohan's partner in fighting crime as The Great Saiyaman II (alternately known as Saiyawoman or Saiyagirl), sporting a similar outfit and participating in the same poses she earlier found ridiculous. Some years later she eventually marries Gohan, giving birth to a daughter named Pan. She attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on her family and friends at the end of the Dragon Ball Z series. Search for the Black Star Dragon Balls Years later in Dragon Ball GT, Videl helps prepare the spaceship for Goku, Trunks and Goten so they can search for the Black Star Dragon Balls throughout the galaxy. The Evil Parasite, Baby In the Baby Saga, she and her husband get possessed by Baby. Videl noticed on the Planet Vegeta (renamed Planet Tuffle), that Pan was helping others to become normal. Videl kicked Pan out of the air, demanding that she stopped with such actions, and to become one of Baby's underlings. Videl and Gohan almost killed their own daughter, since Baby ordered them to, but Uub intercepted and saved Pan. Videl is cured with the Sacred Water. The Ultimate Android, Super 17 During the 30th World Tournament she observes with her husband, Gohan, as Pan and Goku c ompete. During the battle against Super 17, she wants to fight along with the Z Fighters (wearing her Great Saiyawoman outfit); however, by the time she gets there, Goku and Android 18 have done the job already. The Evil Shadow Dragons In the end, she has no fights against the Shadow Dragons. After the defeat of Omega Shenron, she lives in peace with Gohan and Pan at Mount Paozu. By the end of the series she has likely died of old age, as Pan, her daughter, is shown to have a grandson. Dragon Ball Z Movies Videl appears in the movies Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn and Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. Broly - Second Coming Videl was in a quest for collecting the Dragon Balls, along with Goten and Trunks. At that time only the four-star ball was remaining and the rest of them were in the bag, when a tiff occurs between Videl and Trunks for collecting the last Dragon Ball. This results in them losing the dragonball, admist a flock of birds. They start searching for t he ball and as usual Goten and Trunks start to feel hungry. So Videl and the half-Saiyans were forced to rest in a village nearby. Videl, on reaching the village, comes to know that a girl was going to be sacrificed that day, as a treat to a local beast which has terrorized the village. So, she and the half-Saiyan duo take matters in their hands and decide to go after the beast themselves. Goten and Trunks defeated the beast with little effort and the three enjoyed a huge banquet at the village. The next day, Videl hears a yell and rushes to the seaside spot. There, she finds Broly, who has come to the village for taking revenge against Goku. She gives a lone fight as Goten and Trunks were fast asleep, but is easily defeated by the Legendary Super Saiyan. She is left unconscious in the reservoir, half drowned. Later, when she gains consciousness, she finds Gohan fighting with Broly and the former asks her to stay clear, as there was a lot of danger around and was pleased that she was alive. When Broly delivers a huge blast, all the fighters except Gohan become unconscious. When Videl gains her consciousness she throws the piece of crystal that she has collected towards Broly in an effort to distract him and let Gohan gain an upper hand. However, the effort from throwing the crystal saps her of her reserve energy and she loses conciousness afterwards. She then meets Gohan at the end complaining why he hadn't helped her when she was drowning, which starts a petty telling off at Gohan, concluding the story with Trunks' sentence, "This is the way they communicate". Fusion Reborn Videl appears in Fusion Reborn, initially, at Gohan's home, helping Chi-Chi with the dishes, when she is called by the police to help them clean the mess in the city. They go to the city to witness that they are being encroached by the living dead. Goten and Trunks collect the Dragon Balls in the meantime and a wish is made to Shenron to restore natural order, which is not granted. Gohan and Videl together as a team keep the people safe from the zombies, while Goten and Trunks team up to defeat The Dictator. Videl and Gohan, after finishing their assignment, go to some unknown place. Later, they are shown in the end, when the half-Saiyan duo tells them that they have been spying on them all the time, and they saw Gohan and Videl kissing each other. Gohan and Videl are both shocked and embarrassed to know this and Gohan pleads not to tell this to his mom, giving a funny ending to the movie. NOTE: This ending is in the Funimation Dub only. Videl and Gohan simultaneously enter the class after thrashing some goons in the city, when Videl gets a call from the police that a man (Hoi) was threatening to jump. Gohan and Videl immediately go to rescue the man, who is very arrogant, and jumps when Videl loses her temper. Gohan, however, rescues him and takes him to some fountain park. There, the man introduces himself as Hoi, and asks Gohan to help him open a music box which has imprisoned Tapion, a hero from the South Galaxy. Gohan and Videl try in vain to open it and hence start to find the Dragon Balls to wish Shenron himself to open it. Due to this, Tapion was released and Hoi started behaving differently, which clearly caught the eye of Videl. Later, that day, a huge monster (the lower part of Hirudegarn), starts destroying the city. When Gohan and Videl come to know about this, they quickly commission themselves in order to save the city. Here they find a monster nearly twenty stories high, threatening the entire city. Gohan and Videl start fighting with the monster and Gohan is forced to unleash his Unlocked Potential Saiyan form, to fight with the monster. He defeats the monster with relative ease, when he finds that it's vulnerable the moment after it attacks. The monster vanishes out of nowhere and Videl quickly catches some movement in the top of the building. Gohan determines that as Hoi and comes to know that he was the man behind all these series of events. Later, Videl is shown fighting the fully-developed Hirudegarn, which defeats her with little effort. Power and Special Abilities Unlike other fighters, who have a balanced mix of physical and energy-based techniques, Videl uses only pure physical attacks. Though she is capable of using basic Ki Blasts, she has little control over them; in the Budokai Tenkaichi titles, all of her Ki Blasts fizzle out over short distances and, when charged, merely fly around in random directions. *''Ki'' Blast: The most basic form of energy wave. *'Head Scissors Rush': A rush attack used during Videl's fight against Gohan as Great Saiyaman when he tried to return Chobi, a babypteranodon, to its parents. *'Desperado Rush': A rush attack used by Videl against Broly in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. *'First Strike': The kick Videl used to break Spopovitch's neck during the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. *'Eagle Kick': One of Videl's techniques in the Budokai series. *'Kick-Slap': A rush attack used by Videl when she fought Spopovich in the World Martial Arts Tournament. *'Videl Rush': An attack used by Videl during her match against Spopovitch in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Also known as Justice Countdown. *'Justice Rush 2': One of Videl's Blast 2 as Great Saiyawoman in the''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Justice Judgment': A team attack used by Videl as Great Saiyawoman with Gohan as Great Saiyaman in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Videl's Close Call': A team attack used by Videl with Gohan's help comes to help her, in the Budokai series and where Gohan cames to save her. *'Bear Blowthrough' *'Hawk Arrow': One of Videl's techniques in the Budokai series. Also known as Justice Hawk. *'High Speed Rush': One of Videl's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Afterimage Strike': One of Videl's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and the Raging Blast series. Also used as Great Saiyawoman. *'Super Unyielding Spirit': One of Videl's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Justice Finishing Pose 2': One of Videl's Blast 1 as Great Saiyawoman in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Flight': Videl uses ki to fly. Great Saiyaman 2 Great Saiyaman 2 is Videl's alter ego. After she discovered Great Saiyaman's true identity (Gohan) and obliged him to enter in the World Martial Arts Tournament, Videl began using a similar costume to fight criminals. Videl appears as Great Saiyaman 2 in Wrath of the Dragon and in Dragon Ball GT. Other names for Great Saiyaman 2 are The Great Saiyawoman and Saiyagirl. Video Games Videl has been a playable character in: *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' (With Great Saiyawoman costume and moveset as a transformation) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' (With Great Saiyawoman costume and moveset as a transformation) *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' (With Great Saiyawoman as a different character. Her Super Attacks as Great Saiyawoman are the same as Videl, just with 'Justice' names instead. Her ultimates are not the same) *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' (For one fight only) *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' She also appears in Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, but not as a playable character. Voice Actresses *Japanese dub: Yūko Minaguchi *Ocean Group dub: Moneca Stori (DBZ); Jennifer Holder (DBGT) *FUNimation dub: Kara Edwards (DBZ); Lucy Small (DBGT); Brina Palencia (Super Dragon Ball Z) *Latin American dub: Carola Vázquez *Filipino & Visayan dubs: Filipina Pamintuan *Italian Dub: Cinzia Massironi; Federica De Bortoli Trivia *Videl enjoys Caesar salad and Okonomiyaki, a type of Japanese pancake. *Videl is left handed, as seen in episode 200 when she pitches a baseball with her left hand. *Her car, as seen in the introduction, has "666" written on the side of it, in further relation to the Satanic references (her name being an anagram for "Devil" and her father's name being Mr. Satan). *It is unknown where or who her mother is, although Videl does mention her during one episode saying her mother is "gone" (in the English manga, Videl stated that her mother had died). *Videl and her mother-in-law Chi-Chi have a couple of things in common with each other. Both are powerful Martial Artists (though not as strong as their husbands or children) who have fought in the World Tournament at some point both were raised by their wealthy fathers. *During the World Martial Arts Tournament, when the spectators are shown cheering, there is a sign nearby, saying "Bidel" with a "B" instead of a "V". To make further mistakes, in later episodes another sign is shown, saying "Beedel". *Videl has the distinction of being first World Martial Arts Tournament Junior Division champion. This makes her the first and only known female Martial Arts Champion of any Tournament (or Division). *Videl's hairstyle after she got a haircut looks very similar to Fasha's. *In the 1990s edition of the spanish manga, her name is written as "Biddle". Category:Page added by Ava558 Category:Human Category:Supportive Category:Good Category:Needs Links Category:Z Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Canonical Pages Category:Characters created by Akira Toriyama Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Super Human Category:Z Fighter Support Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Son Family Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters